Alone without you
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Tú me abrazaste,como los latidos de tu corazón, tu respiración, el calor de tu cuerpo, todo están aquí... en mi corazon


**Tal vez hace ya mucho que no escribo algo aquí…Realmente espero que me den una oportunidad.**

 **Esto está narrado desde la perspectiva de Azusa, siento la tardanza.**

* * *

Es evidente para todo el mundo... menos para ti

Aun que mis ojos gritaban un ¨te amo¨ tu solo sonreías con gracia

Eres tan idiota... tan... tonta

Pero eres la tonta que yo amo, la tonta que hace mi corazón latir con fuerza... Basta tu dulce mirar para calmar mi enojo... una palabra y una sonrisa para derretirme y desear nuevamente uno de tus besos.

Es imposible… Aun cuando conozco bien el perfume y el calor de tu piel… aun cuando recuerdo a la perfección la sensación de tu tibio aliento contra mi cuello… para ti no significo nada ¿No?

En las noches en que tenía miedo y temblaba pensaba en ti

Quiero verte

No podía decirlo, me tragaba mis palabras.

Ya ha pasado… tanto tiempo, la última vez que hablamos… la última vez que el viento se llevó con una brisa nuestros recuerdos pasados… Tus abrazos.

Sé que este sentimiento es ordinario… Ya lo sé… pero me lo diste tú y eso hace de esto… tan especial.

Te extraño… más de lo que pude imaginar.

Las calles y los paseos se hacen tan cansados y solitarios sin ti… solo con el tiempo puedo extrañarte cada vez más… Ya no quiero esto…

Pese a que aquí no hay ni una sola cosa segura, tú me abrazaste... Como los latidos de tu corazón, tu respiración, el calor de tu cuerpo, todo está aquí.

¿Cuantas veces hasta ahora he sido salvada por tu sonrisa?

Tú… hacías de mí un ser completamente ilógico, inestable… Sensible a tus palabras y débil a tu voz.

Pero… tal vez es mejor así, si, es verdad… es mucho mejor así, sin ti a mi lado puedo pensar con claridad… puedo poseer completamente el control… aunque no entiendo… no me entiendo ¿Por qué lloro mientras digo esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón por ti late tanto? Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que respire tu dulce perfume… No quiero aceptarlo… pero te extraño tanto…

Extraño tu sonrisa… tu melódica risa hace tanta falta en mi vida.

Desde que te fuiste ya un año ha pasado, desde que mi vida ¨calmada¨ esta, un año gris… sin vida, sin gracia.

Extraño regresar a casa… ver el desastre que hiciste en la cocina, verte a ti… dormida en la mesa frente a un tibio estofado algo quemado… Ahora mi vida sin ti es tan… sosa y aburrida.

Extraño tanto de ti… tus largas practicas con la guitarra y los apodos raros que solías ponerme a menudo… Descansabas en el sillón esperando que regrese del trabajo… ¿Recuerdas? Lo siento… tal vez no fui quien merecías… Tal vez por eso…

De solo pensarlo algo se rompe en mí…

Es quizás la falta de tiempo… o tal vez mí sobre exigencia la que termino por asfixiarte… Naturalmente escapaste de mi lado… No te merecía ¿Tal vez?

Pero… aunque duela tengo que seguir…, aunque mi corazón te extrañe tanto… tengo que seguir, contigo o sin ti el tiempo no se detendrá… Es lo que trato de pensar… Repetir como un mantra para calmar mi mente… mi corazón roto lleno de culpa.

Solo deseo… verte una vez más… aunque sea una… aunque sea la última, tener la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento.

El tiempo solo pasa… Yo completamente tirada en el sillón trato de despejar mi mente, este cumpleaños realmente será solitario… Sin ti a mi lado.

Te extraño… y lo más ridículo es que aun te pienso.

Tú… tomaste mis besos y todo mi amor… me enseñaste a querer… ahora solo parecen existir restos de todo lo que fue, lo que quedo.

Todo lo que se… con gusto todo te lo di…, ya no hay nada por salvar…

Todo de mí… ¿Por qué no aceptaste todo lo que soy? No soy buena sin ti… estoy perdida… confundida, triste y de alguna manera… vacía.

Si esto es un juego… por favor… quiero perder, toma mis labios… quiero perder… Toma mis brazos… Quiero perder… Toma mi cuerpo…. ¿Cómo puedo seguir aun sin ti?

Te llevaste lo que una vez fue mi corazón…

Volaste tan lejos...

Irónicamente dentro de mí... latente aun esta, recuerdos...que jamás se fueron.

Amaría verte despertar fuera de mis sueños cada mañana, susurrarte al oído palabras dulces… Cuento mis noches y días esperando que mi vida sea una pesadilla... que aquellos sueños no una fantasía.

Tantos sueños se fueron… Tanto... si, tanto dolor junto en mi golpeo.

Huiste de mí para no regresar jamás... quizás.

Y yo... con el alma destrozada, golpeada... flagelando mi mente con tanta culpa

¿Sabes? me gustaría volver atrás... a los días en los que era feliz y no lo sabia

Cuando tu sonreías... y yo a tu lado tus palabras alegre respondía

Solo tú y yo...

Hoy amanecí con el pecho ardiendo.

Ya son... ¿cuantos días llevo soñándote? Ya lo olvide.

Quizás no fui tan importante.

¿Debería importarme? Mi mente consiente quiere olvidarte…Pero... ¿¡porque mi estúpido corazón no puede dejarte!?

Eres una droga o adicción... te volviste el fuego de mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, el detonante de mi risa... como si cada carcajada que me sacaste fue robando parte de mi... que ahora aunque no lo sepas llevas contigo quizás por siempre.

¿Olvidar? ¿Ignorar? cual es la ridícula diferencia, ya no puedo soportar más…

Llamadas de felicitación… ¨ _Feliz cumpleaños_ ¨ Eran tan frecuentes en mi móvil… Tal vez tontamente desde ayer vengo esperando un mensaje tuyo, tal vez tontamente aun te espero.

El día transcurre lento… entre el trabajo y mis pensamientos deseo que la hora de salida no llegue nunca, pues… regresaría a casa y… sola nuevamente me sentiría.

Solo quería ir y tirarme en mi cama… olvidar todo, quiero olvidarme de ti… Te odio… Eres tan… tan… inmadura, idiota… y… y… Especial en mi vida…

Me sorprendí al ver entrejunta la puerta de mi departamento, algo asustada entre…

Te vi… sentada en aquel sillón dormida, frente a ti un pastel algo quemado…

Abriste los ojos suavemente… sonreíste…

¨ _Feliz cumpleaños…_ ¨ Corrí hacia ti… tal vez era un sueño o quizás una alucinación de mi mente…

Envolviste suavemente mi cuerpo entre tus brazos… acariciaste mi cabello con suavidad mientras pronunciabas mi nombre.

Me disculpe… tal vez con algunas lágrimas en los ojos… No me dejaste terminar… Callaste mis palabras de un beso.

Inoportuna… idiota… irresponsable… Te amo…

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme, desde la distancia mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
